


To Dean, Love, Yourself

by ohayen2758



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sadness, Self-Hatred, only Destiel if you squint and tilt your head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 10:06:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10511565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohayen2758/pseuds/ohayen2758
Summary: Dean's inner thoughts on himself? His life?I'm not sure.Poem. Written 1/11/16





	

the demon inside  
says give up  
give in  
let go

"have faith"  
hah  
Death is our only hope

soul or not  
you die.  
it just dictates  
whether you care 

you don't deserve to be saved  
you're a monster  
evil, from the inside out

screaming so loud  
but all you can hear  
is silence

I try to save you  
like you saved us  
_"I'll watch over you"_  
it's **my** turn now

but our story  
is beauty,  
and tragedy

because I never believed in angels,  
until an angel believed in me

but of course,  
now is too late


End file.
